Images and video about people, in particular celebrities, are frequently searched on the worldwide web. Current search engines mostly use text information near images/videos, for example, in a same web page, to perform image/video searches. Although the top returned examples of this approach are often satisfactory, lower ranked examples are often inaccurate.
For instance, if “Eva Longoria” is used as the keyword to query from YouTube, a high ranked result does not show Eva Longoria but rather shows a video about imitating the hair style of Eva Longoria. In addition, for celebrity videos, it would improve search accuracy to know when and how often a celebrity appears in a video. For example, people may be more interested in a music video of Eva Longoria than a video clip of a news program where she is only shown briefly. In these scenarios, face recognition may improve video search results.
Techniques described herein relate to techniques for performing face verification and using face verification to improve searches for video.